


When You Were East

by talksmaths



Series: fic prompts [20]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/talksmaths
Summary: Another fic about the Seattle incident.





	When You Were East

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I've missed this."

It was like going back in time.

Well, not really. He was just going westward across the country, and it gave the illusion of going back in time. His ETA made it look like he was only flying for less than an hour, despite traveling thousands of miles.

When the plane finally landed, his eyes were burning; he was exhausted. It was the middle of the night--back in New York, the early hours of the morning--and he was desperate for one thing.

 

 

 

 

 

They met at a restaurant and talked like they hadn't seen each other in years. 

"I missed you," Ryan said across the table, through the dimly-lit restaurant.

Brendon blinks, giving Ryan a warm, full smile. "I missed your skin."

He nudges Ryan's foot under the table. Ryan's heart swells.

 

 

 

 

 

In Brendon's hotel room, they are inseparable.

"It wasn't worth it without you," Ryan says.

"Not even to see Pete drunk?"

Ryan smiles to himself, pinching Brendon's waist. "Not even then."

Brendon presses a kiss into Ryan's hair before he gets up, kneeling above Ryan, and looking down at him, beaming. It makes Ryan blush to know he's the reason behind the wide smile and bright eyes.

"I know it's late, but happy birthday, Ry," Brendon says softly, pressing a kiss to Ryan's cheek. He can feel himself blushing against Brendon's lips. "Now you can buy me alcohol all the time."

Ryan bursts out laughing, and Brendon falls down beside him, smiling to himself: he'd made Ryan laugh again, got to see that smile after too long.

"My best boy," Brendon breathes as he kisses Ryan's forehead. "I love you."

Ryan notices the sky outside the hotel window turn light blue, the daylight colors creeping out from behind the cover of night. Coming for them, to welcome them. To warm them.

"I love you too, Brendon."

Ryan lets his eyes fall closed. All the sunshine he needed was right here with him.


End file.
